Purple Guy's Sister
by Tadentat
Summary: Vincent finds his sister dead.How did it happen?Can he save her? How does he come back to life? Why did his sister die? Please read to find out. Rated M because of gore and just a precaution.


**Ok guys, don't worry. I made up a plan to make sure I make chapters/stories on time. I needed to make this story XD. As usual, I need to tell you a few things.**

 **Purple Guy's Sister is named Violet (but she isn't the color purple or Violet)**

 **Violet's skin is light blue, her hair a regular shade of blue, and her eyes are btw white (like Vincent's eyes, btw Vincent is purple guy.)**

 **People may call Violet "Blue Girl."**

 **Vincent is 26 and Violet is 25. Vincent is shorter than Violet. (Violet is very tall even though she is pretty young)**

 **Violet's Personality: Like's fighting, as long as it is for a good purpose (as in protecting a small or big thing). She will protect every single little thing, unless they hurt her. No matter what, killer or not, she will always love her brother, Vincent. She loves the color blue. If anybody says anything bad about Vincent, she WILL hurt them.**

 **In this story, Violet got shoved into Golden Freddy/Goldie/Spring Freddy. Also, in this story, Springtrap wakes up a few hours after the ghosts kill him. The story says the rest, enjoy.**

 **Springtrap's POV**

I had so much anger built up in me. I couldn't kill the ghosts, no, they were too powerful. I needed to kill. It hit me. The night guard. It is normal for animatronics to kill night guards, and I'm one of them now.

I slowly stood up, examining my organs that where visible. I pulled up my top jaw and saw my decaying head. I was hungry.

"I hope these things, I mean, we can eat." I said, correcting myself.

I smelled something. It was here.

"TOAST!" I screamed, realizing it was here. I ran to the kitchen, and I spotted bread.

No problem, I have a working wire hanging out of my ear.

I toasted the bread and then ate it, my dead eyes started to glow a bit.

Just like when I was human. Except back then they could make a pitch black room light up completely.

I then smelled blood. That reminded me that I was NEEDING to go kill that night guard. I ran past the office window, and I didn't see in the office. I ran into the office and realized what was in the office seat. I saw Golden Freddy, and I knew he was another spring lock suit. He had similar holes to me, and had human organs.

I needed to know who was in him. I pulled up the upper jaw, and froze.

My little sister, Violet was in there. I had a few flash backs.

 **Flashback 1**

Jonathan, a really strong bully, stepped towards 10 year old me.

Jonathan said proudly "Hey Purple Freak, give me your homework." Jonathan smiled mischievously.

I shakily replied "Wwww-hhy should I?"

Jonathan slammed me against the wall, holding his fist in the air pointing towards me. "Because I don't want you to turn it in!" Jonathan shouted in my face.

He was taller than me. I was weaker than him, too.

All of a sudden, 9 year old Violet came into the hallway. She had heard everything. "Hey Jonathan, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Violet said while gesturing towards herself.

Violet ran at Jonathan and pinned him to the ground. She was too strong for Jonathan to move.

Violet yelled at his face "LEAVE VINCENT ALONE!" Jonathan got up after Violet got up. He backed away, staring at her white eyes, and her light blue face.

"Alright, blueberry, I'm leaving." Jonathan said fearfully.

Jonathan ran away, as I ran up and hugged Violet.

"I love you." I said tearfully.

She patted me on the back and said "I would do anything for you."

 **Flashback 2**

The Marionette's ghost chased me. He didn't realize my sister that was staring at him viscously in the corner.

She ran at him, but instead of attacking the marionette, she ran in front of him.

She said tearfully "Leave him ALONE!"

The Marionette stared at her sadly saying "I'll let you have a second chance. If you're with Vincent, you will get put in a suit, an appropriate one. If you're with us, let's kill this murderer, together."

Violet screamed "I KNOW HE IS A MURDERER, BUT IT IS BECAUSE OF OTHER PEOPLE! WHERE IS THE SUIT? I'LL GLADLY STUFF MYSELF!"

I hid in a suit, but I saw the Marionette stuff her, but the spring locks had impaled me. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see which one it was.

 **Back to Reality**

I stared at her in shock.

I knew I needed to help her. I dragged Violet back into the back room where I was.

I heard a fire, and saw it came from my loose wire.

I blacked out.

 **No POV**

When Springtrap woke up, he was in the back room again. He wandered around and found a note.

It said,

 _Hey boss! I got some workers to repair the building. The golden bunny didn't get damaged at all. But the bear, well, he was twitching. We brought him to the Fazbear Animatronic Dump. We will destroy all the animatronics there tomorrow night._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Employee Sarah._

He felt angry and concerned. Springtrap though "I am going to get that new night guard, Mike, to save her."

Mike was walking to work. He had delt with these robots before, he would do it again.

He got to work and sat down, and realized it was 12:06.

He said "Welcome to your death, myself."

Mike then realized the new animatronic (well new to him) was hiding under his desk. He got out and smiled. "Hey Micheal! Remember me?" He pulled up his jaw and revealed his human face.

Mike was frozen, until he said "Purple Guy? Vincent, this is what you get for killing!" Mike smirked. He remembered the day Vincent came into his office and started threatening him.

Vincent snapped him out of his memory "Listen Mikey. I need your help. My sister is at the dump. If you don't help me get her, today….just remember I'm made of metal now." He said angrily.

Mike shrunk back into his seat and nodded.

Vicent gave Mike a walki talki he found. He was holding the other.

"Let's get started!" Vincent said seriously.

 **Hey guys! I'll be making another chapter in a day or two, or three.**

 **Sorry for my absence. Please send me a review!**


End file.
